wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fox (Nightgazer)
|-| Fox = F O X She/Her • Sky/Mud • Student Fox is Nightgazer's OC. Please do not edit or use without permission. Incredible coding by Pinktiger2107! Appearance Fox looks nothing like a Skywing/Mudwing hybrid. Fox has a lean, small build. She is small, despite her huge relations, and her wings are small too, despite her Skywing blood. She usually keeps her head down, and her wings pressed to her side, which is quite easy. Her eyes are usually filled with suspicion, glancing around every second. Fox has long, slightly curved horns, with open and big ears. Not so big that other dragons point them out, but big so she can hear things other dragons can't. They are usually twitching, she is usually staring off in some direction, but she is listening to every word just spilling, recklessly, out of your mouth. Her claws are short but incredibly sharp, some wonder how she can read scrolls the way she does. Her head is slim and a bit flat. Her legs are thin but are long, for her. She has longer and thinner Skywing spines running down her back, and a long, big spade at the end of her tail. She has a tiny horn at the tip of her snout. Fox has a pale rust color for her main scales. Almost like a red fox's fur. Her wing membranes are pale yellow. Her claws are black, and her horns are the same color of her scales but fade to black. Her eyes are strange and green, which comes from neither of her tribes. Personality Fox is quiet, always wanting to be left alone. She hates company and usually slips away before you can talk to her. She doesn't like dragons that ask her things, and keeps to herself. She is very secretive, or so dragons say. Most say that she has a dark past, or that she is a criminal on the run, but that, of course, isn't near close to true. She has never told anyone about her past, or why she lives by herself, or why she is so quiet about everything, and she plans to keep it that way. You may not think that that is listening, but she always is. She's a light sleeper and any noise, even the faintest paw steps of a mouse, will rouse her. But she only hates loud, annoying noises, and thinks that the sound of nature is pleasant. Fox is quick on her talons, dissapearing before you can catch up. She is the master of stealth, yet never tries to scare or startle anyone. She can be found watching, staring hard at something and more often, someone, making the dragon uneasy and nervous. Once you spot her though she looks away and acts like she had never stared. |-| History = History Fox was hatched to two caring and loving parents. She used to be friendlier and more open, not hiding away and blocking out others like she is now. Her brother and parents lived next to the diamond spray delta on the border of the Mud kingdom. Wip |-| Relationships = Hawk Fox loved her brother and after her parents died, he was the closest thing to her. His death was a changing point for her. Cardinal Fox was very close to her mother, and was devastated when she and her father died. Bog Fox wasn't as close to her father as she was to her mother but she still loved him dearly. Name texttexttext |-| Trivia = Trivia *text *text *text *text *text *text *text *text |-| Gallery = 2019-04-04 09-48-43 921.jpg|By Darkmoon the Icewing Nightwing Placeholder.jpg Placeholder.jpg Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg)